You Know How I Can Be
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: Fitz thinks about stuff. Simmons thinks about stuff. FitzSimmons thinks about stuff. Everybody else thinks that FitzSimmons should get together. This is the story of the stuff that they think about Warning: Spoilers for the show through The Only Light In The Darkness. Heavy FitzSimmons shipping. Mentioned underage illegal activities, but nothing too major. A short fluffy fanfic.


You Know How I Can Be

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. Author's Note: So yeah, I've been watching the show, sorry for those following What Is Going On Here?, it's just that I only write when I get ideas and can get to a computer, but lately I haven't been able to get to a computer that allows me to write for the site. Anyways, this idea came to me after The Only Light In The Darkness, so expect major spoilers for the show and this incidentally was the first episode of anything that I liveblogged and livetweeted, and is a total FitzSimmons story, because I want them to get together and have a happy ending, but this is Mutant Enemy so probably at the end of the season Simmons is going to die and unite Fitz and Triplett to fight for revenge. And then in Avengers 3 everybody fights Thanos and oh my god they could've used the miracle drug to save Simmons if Coulson had let her do the research and it's all his fault and wait, no that's a headcanon, not what actually happened. Anyways, this author's note has been going on an uncomfortably long time, so let's just get on with it because this story may or may not actually need to be told, probably yes to benefit the fans, but I'm not really sure, because while on Tumblr and Twitter my Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. stuff has gotten me immense popularity comparatively, I am still unaware of the bigger world outside of myself, and this story is just a brief glimpse into the mind of a madman who wants to have control over things that he does not control. Wow, that got either strangely philosophical or downright psychotic, I can never tell which it is. Anyways, let's get this overly long author's note out of the way so that we can get to the real reason that all of you are here. FitzSimmons. I mean, really. I hope that this story turns out great because more people read my fanfics than are subscribed to me on YouTube or follow me on Tumblr and Twitter. Maybe even more than however many friends I have on Facebook, but I don't know if that counts since I don't actually care who I'm friends with there since I don't check it that often. Anyways, this latest episode really brought out some ideas in me and I hope that you like the way that I present them to you in this story, because I know that I haven't been getting fanfics out there all that recently, but I hope that this one can sorta make up for that fact by being what you wanted to see, although if you're a Trip/Simmons (Trimmons? Sipplet? TripSimmons?) fan you probably won't because this is 100% pure FitzSimmons romantic action. Well, not really action, more like drama, only not exactly drama, because it's not all that super serious, but it's not a romantic comedy either, it's like somewhere in the midde, a jack of all genres master of none type of deal. Also this Author's Note is longer than the entire last story that I wrote for this site. Man, I don't know whether that says more about how long this note is or how short that story was. Who knows? Maybe it's even a combination of the two and for all I know Ward could be HYDRA right this second and Patton Oswald why did you have to die? I was so looking forward to your character, but nope. You just had to be killed by Ward. Man, Ward is starting to get onto my nerves. I just wish that there was some way to actually affect the Marvel Cinematic Universe to make the changes that I want to make, give Thor more screentime, let Tony's development from Iron Man 3 carry over (although this one will probably happen), and make the Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. the newest Avengers, if not now then by Avengers 3. I want to see Fitz with a monkey taking on Thanos, that would be awesome, but I don't think that it would work that well. In fact, the monkey might just run off because it go too scared to actually do anything useful. See Fitz, this is why you don't bring a monkey to an Infinity Gauntlet fight. It just ends up getting hurt. Well, I really should get on to the FitzSimmons, because at this point there are only two questions going through this guy's mind, 'what is this guy blabbing on about?' and 'is this a parody of overly-long Author's Notes that either spoiler everything or don't add much to the actual story and what is actually going on?' and to those questions I have to answer 'nothing' and 'it wasn't intended to be one, but if that's what you see it as then go ahead and make my day by claiming that I'm either an artistic genius or way smarter than I appear to be when in reality I'm exactly what I appear to be.' and those are my answers to those questions and good gad has the story not started yet? Yes, I meant gad. It's funnier when you write gad. Man, I'm way too tired for this, I keep spelling things wrong and that makes me angry and so I misspell another word meant for somebody, and I can't sleep either, maybe I should sleep on the couch, no the couch is not more comfortable in the crazy crib in the hotel and I know that I used that world wrong, but bidding begins at 400 dollars. I should just get on with it. Anyways, time to get this story started. Finally. I don't know. I wish I knew how it happened, but let's just go with what we got. Okay, I got some sleep and wow. I mean, just wow. I really shouldn't post that incomprehensible mess, but who knows, somebody might read it and laugh. Let's get this story going.  
**_

Fitz was sitting around thinking. It wasn't a good time. He couldn't say anything right now because at any second they could be in a fight for their lives. However, he needed to say something because at any second they could be in a fight for their lives. So, as you can see he is at a crossroads.

"We need to talk." Simmons said walking in.

"We do?"

"Agent Triplett thinks he's done something to upset you. Fitz, if you're questioning his loyalty in any way I can assure you-"

"It's not him." He told her.

"Well what is it then?"

_"It's you. I want to tell you how much I love you, but I can't. The time just isn't right. I hope you understand."_

"You know how I can be. I hate change."

_"Especially when it involves the people I care about."_

Simmons just looked at him, he noticed that she wasn't completely satisfied with that answer, but she could tell that she wasn't getting anything else out of him. She walked off.

"I need to say something." Fitz whispered.

* * *

Simmons was sitting around thinking. It wasn't a good time. She noticed that things were feeling different between the two of them, but she couldn't trace exactly what was going on. However, she knew that it had started whenever they had first met Triplett. Triplett was her friend. So, as you can see she is at a crossroads.

"Is something wrong?" Triplett asked.

"Oh, um. No. Nothing's wrong." She told him.

"Did you talk to Fitz?"

"Yes, I did."

"And?"

"He has nothing against you."

"Oh, I see."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's not important." Triplett mentioned. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay. I wish I knew what was going on with Fitz, but now's not the right time." Simmons paused.

"The right time?"

"Oh, um." Simmons stammered.

_"I want to say something. Come on Jemma. It's not even him. Tell the truth."_

"I-I-I." Jemma couldn't spit it out.

"Hey, look. You two are going through a rough time. You were never approved for field work and now you're in the middle of the biggest war we've ever had. Things are never going back to the way they were. If you have something you want to say. Now may be the best and worst time to say it, but it's the time you've got."

"Is it that obvious?"

"To everybody except you two."

"So, I should tell him?" She asked. Triplett just blinked.

_"How are the two of you so smart and yet so dumb?"_

"Yes." He said bluntly.

"Really?" Simmons asked for conformation. Triplett just looked at her. Neither said a word for about half a minute.

"You're still here." He finally said.

"Now?"

"Now."

"Are you sure?"

"Go."

* * *

Fitz was lying back. They were going to land soon. He needed to sort all this out. There was a knock.

"Can I come in?" Simmons asked. Fitz winced.

_"I thought we were done with the conversation.__"_

"Sure." Jemma came through the door.

"I-I-I-" Jemma tried to start out.

"What is it?"

"Um, well-" She couldn't think of how to phrase it.

"Did Trip put you up to this?"

"No, well, not exactly, sort of, but, I mean." Okay, now she wasn't making any sense.

"Jemma? What's going on?"

"What is going on?" Simmons repeated. "Well, that's a very difficult question to answer, I mean there's the deep-seated HYDRA infestation. The supervillain we just went up against. Oh, and I-" Simmons trailed off.

"You what?"

"I l-"

"Huh?"

"I li-"

"You lied?"

"No. I li- lo-"

"Jemma, maybe you should come back later."

"What if there isn't a later?!" She exploded.

"Where did this come from?"

"You said it yourself, we never passed our field exams, and while it doesn't really matter since S.H.I.E.L.D. is gone, we can't really fight to protect ourselves!" All of Simmons' worries poured out of her. "We can't protect the others, we can't protect ourselves, if we get involved in a battle we're a liability more than an asset." Jemma was rambling now.

"Jemma. Stop. Now, I know you're scared. I am too. Everybody else can handle themselves, you worry about me and I'll worry about you, that way FitzSimmons only has to care for the other half." Fitz said, trying to reassure himself.

"What are you saying?" Simmons asked.

"I'm saying that I'll make sure nobody hurts you. You mean a lot to me Jemma Simmons. And if you aren't around anymore I don't know what I would do."

"Leo Fitz. I love you." Simmons blurted out. She quickly froze, scared at what had just come out of her lips.

"I know." He told her. She gave him a look. "What?"

"Really? You're quoting _Star Wars _at me?" Simmons asked.

"It's _Empire Strikes Back _for your information."

"It's all _Star Wars _Fitz!"

"Yeah, I know that. And you know what I have to say?"

"What?"

"I love you too!" He yelled. Simmons stared at him.

"Does this make me your impossible girl?" She asked.

"Is that a Doctor Who reference. It sounds like a Doctor Who reference. You know I never got into that show, I don't buy the excuse that it's bigger on the inside." Fitz told her.

"Fantastic."

"What?"

"Oh, just kiss me you idiot!" Simmons pulled him in close and looked in his eyes. "Well?" Fitz took the initiative and connected their lips. They held that position for about a minute before Fitz had to breathe.

"So, was that your first kiss?" Fitz asked.

"You _really _don't remember that night, do you?"

"What night?"

"After finals at the academy. Freshman year."

"No."

"We had _way _too much to drink, I don't even remember who _brought _the alcohol, and we honestly should have know better since we were still underage, but hey the past is the past, oh and then some people started a game of truth or dare and we ended up in a closet for '7 minutes in heaven' and we made out."

"Yeah, I don't remember that."

"Well, either way you were my first kiss." Simmons told him.

"You too." He admitted.

"So, do you still hate change?" She asked.

"For the most part yes, but this is one that I'm okay with." Fitz told her.

"What change is that?"

"I no longer have to keep a secret." Fitz told her.

"You know, it's going to be rough out there." She said.

"You get my back, and I'll get yours."

"Of course."

"Jemma." Fitz started.

"Leo." She continued.

"FitzSimmons." They finished together. She grabbed his hand and they walked over to Coulson and Triplett.

"Sir, I know that things aren't exactly ideal right now." Simmons started.

"You could say that again." Coulson muttered.

"But, we have something to say." Fitz continued.

"About time." He told them.

"You knew?" Fitz asked.

"Come on, I may be 'old' to you, but I'm not blind. All of us saw it."

"Told you." Triplett said.

"So, is this okay?" Simmons asked.

"Guys, your happiness is all that we need right now. If this is how you get it, then go ahead, be my guest." Coulson told them.

"Thanks, Coulson." Fitz said.

"I'm happy for you two." Triplett told them.

"We're landing in five." Coulson told them.

"Yes, sir." They said in unison. They looked at each other and smiled. Their situation may be wildly different, but every time that happens they still feel the thrill that happened all those years ago when they first answered a question at the exact same time in the exact same words. After that they became inseparable.

"Want me to help with some stuff?" Triplett asked.

"Sure, we have some heavy things, but not too heavy, mostly weapons that we brought from our recent experience." Simmons said.

"Okay, lead the way." Trip said.

"After you." Fitz said gesturing forward.

"Together." She said holding out her open hand. He grabbed her hand and the two of them lead Triplett back to the equipment.

_**So, that was the story. I hope that you liked it. Also, sorry for the really really extremely super long author's note. I was like half asleep for most of it and as such had no real stopping point in my head, and as such it just kept going and going and the worst part is that it is mostly coherent so most people won't even believe that I was almost asleep. Anyways, I hope that this was some much needed levity to the FitzSimmons ship for this show because I don't know how they're going to take this. I mean, this show is pretty major with the twists and turns that it takes and I love it so much, but I don't like to be left hanging, and I fear that the season finale will end on a cliffhanger and if that happens I will re-watch the entire season, since I bought the season pass on iTunes so I get every episode. And I'm going to show my friend the entire season in about a month. I mean, like a straight marathon in like two nights, but like a month from when the story is published. If you are reading this after that month, then my friend has already seen the show, and who knows, he may help me write a fanfic for the series?! Maybe. I don't know. He still hasn't written his chapter for our Doctor Who collab fanfic and that was published in December! Oh, but I don't know. He may surprise me. Wow. You know. It's funny, while I was doing a final check on this story I was half asleep. Start the story tired and end the story tired. That seems like the best thing to do. It's like poetry it rhymes. Also, if you like Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., maybe you could check out the Comic Book Cast, if you haven't already, they have a Level 7 podcast where they talk about the episodes. They really like this show, but lately they've been holding back so that they can review the episodes like a movie, but I don't know the exact details. Probably after I post this their video talking about the remaining episodes will go up so that this story is immediately out of date, but then again, the whole FitzSimmons becoming actual canon is total AU, but yeah. Please review and tell me what you thought of this story. I enjoy your feedback, and I will totally understand if you don't like the overly long bold italicized parts of the story, so don't think that I'll take it too personally if you insult the fact that the story doesn't come in until about 1000 words in. Yeah, I think there may actually be more author's note in this story than actual story. That's just sad. But that's one on me, and nothing that you guys did. I just want you to feel like my story actually deserves to be around. I know that I'm one of the most average writers on the site, but I'm okay with that. Anyways, this has been way too long, so, bye people.  
**_


End file.
